gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Starships
Starships by Nicki Minaj is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season 3. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline with Wade performing as Unique. Starships is the first of two songs performed by Vocal Adrenaline in their 2012 National Championships Setlist. Vocal Adrenaline performs after New Directions. Lyrics in the original version are changed in the Glee version due to swearing. The two songs that were performed secured Vocal Adrenaline second place at Nationals. Lyrics Unique: Uh, Let's go to the beach, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Each Unique: Let's go get away They Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Say, Unique: What they gonna say Have a drink, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Clink, Unique: Found the Bud Light Bad girls like me, is hard to come by The Patrón, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Own, Unique: Let's go get it on The zone, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Own, Unique: Yes I'm in the zone Is it two, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Three, Unique: Leave a good tip I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Jumped in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that Unique: But mock who you want, and mock who you like That's our life, there's no end in sight Vocal Adrenaline: Twinkle, twinkle little star Unique: Now everybody let me hear you say Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Ray ray ray Unique: Now spend all your money cause Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Today pay day Unique: And if you're a Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: G, you a G, G, G Unique: My name is Unique and you can Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Call me Nicki Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Reception "Starships", was the more praised of the two Vocal Adrenaline numbers: Houston Chronicle's Bobby Hankinson said that it "stole the show" for him, and was the best musical number of the night. Flandez called it "an electric and sassy delivery" by Unique, and Strecker asked "is there anything she can't do" before she gave the performance an "A−". Futterman thought it felt "more subdued than the warp-speed of Minaj's hit" though she added that the "stage acrobatics trump everything anyone else does", and Saskin said it "was fun to watch, but the vocals don't add much to the original version". Slezak gave it an "A" grade and praised the "dazzling" choreography of both numbers. Charts Trivia *Second time a Nicki Minaj song was used in a competition, after 'Fly' was used as part of Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. *The lyrics " my name's Onika but you can call me Nicki" were changed from Onika to Unique, as were the swear words, though to words that would also be an alternative. *In addition, several words and even entire lines from the song were rephrased because they contained profanity. *Where Nicki Minaj says: "my name is Onika but you call me Nicki" it was originally supposed to be "My name is Wade but you call me Unique" but was changed for unknown reasons. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Songs sung by Wade Adams Category:Songs sung by Unique